<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise! by alwayskeiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230363">Surprise!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayskeiji/pseuds/alwayskeiji'>alwayskeiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, Iwa-chan, M/M, milk bread, shittykawa, surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayskeiji/pseuds/alwayskeiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa merrily exclaimed.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Oikawa asked, not noticing what Iwaizumi was holding.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm back at my second fanfiction!!! Yay! For today, I give you IwaOi :&gt; Hope you'll like it! Love youuu &lt;3</p>
<p>inspiration: https://vt.tiktok.com/ZSfweaWQ/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isn't it, Oikawa's birthday today?" Iwaizumi asked his team mates, who are busy right now minding their own lives. Luckily, Oikawa wasn't there with them because the said person had plans for the day. </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah." </p>
<p>"We should do something nice for him. Maybe a surprise will do?" Iwaizumi exclaimed already thinking of ways on how to suprise Oikawa.</p>
<p>Should I buy him cake? Or milk bread? I probably should since he love those.</p>
<p>Flowers? What kind tho? Boquet or not?</p>
<p>Should I buy alien whatnots too?</p>
<p>"Who are you?" one of them asked Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>But, he didn't get to hear it since he's now deep in his thoughts.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was pulled out of his reverie when he felt something hit his head. He saw a crumpled paper on his feet and searched for the one who threw it at him.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked mad dog who is busy, doodling or should he call it, murdering(?) his notebook.</p>
<p>"Why did you throw it at me?" he asked. Slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>They all looked at him, as if he was another person. Disbelief all reflected in their eyes. Soon, they bombarded him with questions like;</p>
<p>"Are you hearing yourself? Surprise? Is that you?"</p>
<p>"Did someone possessed you? Should I call a priest?"</p>
<p>"Did you hit your head?"</p>
<p>He was embarrassed. Embarrassed for the fact that he freaking showed his soft side. Which is far from the image they all have of him.  He always cared when it comes to Oikawa but he don't know how to express it clearly that others misunderstand him.</p>
<p>"What? I was just kidding, ofcourse. Haha." he countered, laughing awkardly hoping that they'll believe him.</p>
<p>Luckily and fortunately, they did.</p>
<p>He bid them goodbyes and took his time walking, looking around and thinking at the same time. He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost run into a pole. Luckily, he didn't got strayed whilst still lost in his thoughts. </p>
<p>A ring of a doorbell was heard inside Oikawa's apartment. Leaving his laptop after pausing the movie he was watching he made his way to the door and opened it, thinking that it may be the pizza he ordered, which he planned to eat while watching movies, for the whole day.</p>
<p>He peeked his head to the opening (because there is no peephole, which he hated so much) just to make sure it really was the pizza delivery guy and not just some random people.</p>
<p>He was shocked to see Iwaizumi Hajime. His bestfriend. And most importantly, his Iwa-chan.</p>
<p>He was shocked, yes, but the happiness and giddiness was overflowing that he recovered quickly.  </p>
<p>"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa merrily exclaimed.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Oikawa asked, not noticing what Iwaizumi was holding.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday!"</p>
<p>Oikawa was taken aback.</p>
<p>Did Iwa-chan really surprised me? On my birthday?</p>
<p>The great Iwa-chan just surprised him on his birthday! </p>
<p>Oikawa felt like he's in cloud nine. Like the gravity that once held him connected to the ground just vanished into thin air.</p>
<p>"I brought you milk breads and cake." Iwaizumi said while putting down his gifts on Oikawa's dining table.</p>
<p>"And oh, here flowers. For you." Iwaizumi said, pokerface, stretchung his arms giving Oikawa his boquet of white daisies.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said. Tears started forming in his eyes. Thus, he tilted his head upwards and counted 1-10 to calm his speeding heartbeat and to stop himself from crying.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Shittykawa. Don't ever tell them that I surprised you." Iwaizumi said looking directly at Oikawa. Eyes to eyes.</p>
<p>Oikawa simply nodded and afterwards rolled his eyes at his bestfriend. Thinking that the real Iwa-chan is back.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi in the other hand, although not showing it was happy that he made Oikawa happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>